Lost Tapes: Goatman
by Lucas18
Summary: Two officers are sent to Goat Man bridge to investigate the disappearances that have happened nearby.  Little do they know, that there is a killer near the bridge; and he is not human.


**Lost Tapes: Goatman**

Author: I have seen almost every episode of the 'mockumentary' series, Lost Tapes. I was depressed when they stopped producing episodes after the third season. I had one idea for an episode and just had to get it down. I'm sorry that the content is not exactly the same as it would be in a 'Lost Tapes' episode, but it was the best I could do. I hope you Lost Tapes fans enjoy it.

Attention: The show, Lost Tapes, is a copyright property of the Animal Planet Network. This fan-made episode is meant only to be used as entertainment for Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>In August 2005, officers' Ashley Riles and Thomas Stanton of Alton, Texas police department were dispatched to investigate the mysterious assaults and disappearances that have recently occurred near Goat man Bridge. Instructed to search the area for evidence of possible leads, Ashley brought along a video camera to record the investigation. However, though both Ashley and Thomas had been trained to handle any threat in the field, nothing could have prepared either of them for what awaited near the bridge.<p>

These are their tapes.

* * *

><p><strong>August 21, 2005<strong>

**5:30 p.m.**

Ashley and Thomas slowly pulled up in front of the Goat man Bridge, and stepped out of their police car.

"This is Officer Ashley Riles and Thomas Stanton," Ashley spoke into the camera, "we are here at Goatman Bridge to investigate the attacks that have happened here, and we're hoping to find some leads that will help put a stop to this."

The officers slowly approached the bridge. Suddenly, Thomas saw something on the surface of the bridge.

"Hey Ashley, take a look at this," he said, as he knelt down and pointed to the walk.

Ashley aimed the camera to what he was pointing. At first she could only see the boardwalk of the bridge along with faded tire tracks, but then she looked closely and saw what Thomas was motioning to. Among the tire tracks there was a series of old hoof prints.

"Are those animal tracks," Ashley asked.

"No, look at the size and width," Thomas replied, tracing the marks, "these aren't from any hoofed animal I've ever seen. And look, they're too far apart to be an animal."

Ashley saw what he meant. The way the tracks were arranged; they looked more like the way a human would walk.

Suddenly, the officers heard a distant but loud sound coming from a part of the woods. It was a low bray and yet it also sounded like a hollow moan.

The officers turned to each other in utter silence.

"What was that," Ashley asked nervously

"I don't know," Thomas replied, "but we're going to find out."

Thomas stood up and began making his way down the side of the bridge. Ashley followed as close as she could; it wasn't easy because there was so much foliage in the way. They made it to the stream the bridge went over.

They heard the strange sound again; it was coming from somewhere downstream. For about ten minutes Ashley and Thomas raced along the water, until they saw a strange object up ahead. It looked like some sort of wooden shed.

"This is where the sound was coming from," Thomas shrugged as he and Ashley slowly approached the structure.

"You think what made that noise is inside," Ashley spoke nervously.

"I don't know," replied Thomas, as they browsed around the weird looking shed, until Ashley came across a rusty door handle.

Ashley motioned her partner to the handle and Thomas, getting the idea, pulled out his gun. Ashley grasped the handle, ready to open the door.

Slowly, Thomas counted off, "One…Two…Three!"

Ashley threw the door open and Thomas fired a shot. When nothing happened, Ashley slowly moved the camera view into the shed…and instantly gasped in terror at what she saw.

"What? What is it," Thomas asked in worry. Ashley only pointed a shaking finger into the shed.

Thomas stumbled back in shock. Inside the shed were four dead bodies; each one with their heads severed from the neck.

"Oh my god," Thomas whispered in shock, completely overcome by this terrifying sight.

"They must've been the people that went missing," Ashley said between gasps, glad that she was getting this on tape.

Thomas just stared at this horrific display. "What kind of psycho would do this?"

Suddenly, the mysterious noise returned. Only this time, it was coming from the other direction; from where the bridge was. Then, they heard the distant sound of banging metal and breaking glass.

Hearing this could mean only one thing. The two officers looked at each other in shock, "The Car!"

Quickly, Thomas and Ashley raced back to the bridge and up the side. As they got closer, the camera caught sight of a tall mysterious figure that was striking the roof of the car with a large double-bladed hatchet. The figure must've heard them coming, as it stopped attacking the vehicle and instantly rushed off into the woods.

"Stop," shouted Thomas as he chased after the figure. He started firing, but the mysterious being had already disappeared into the brush. Ashley came up the car and was shocked by what that maniac had done. The hood was dented, the tires were slashed, wind-shied was shattered, and the engine was totaled.

Then, she saw something stuck on the side of the hood. It looked like a clump of hair, but as she picked it up and examined it closely her eyes widened in confusion; it was goat hair.

Ashley looked up and saw Thomas walking back; completely exhausted by the chase.

"Did you get him?"

"No, he got away," heaved Thomas, as he looked at the totaled vehicle.

Ashley showed Thomas the clump of hair. "What was that thing? Did you get a look at its face?"

"I couldn't," breathed Thomas as he fondled with the hair, "did you?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't see anything."

Thomas turned to the damaged car. Carefully, he reached in, switched the radio on, and pulled out the mike.

"Station, this is car 24. Requesting immediate assistance, over," Thomas said into the mike, but no answer came.

He tried again. "Station, this is car 24. We are in trouble; requesting immediate assistance. Please respond, over." Still there was no response.

"Damn," he shouted angrily, throwing the mike away, "the radio's dead."

Ashley looked at Tom worried; the car was destroyed, the radio was out, and it would be dark soon.

"What are we gonna do," she asked.

Thomas looked at her and shook his head solemnly. "Guess we'll have to walk back."

"Walk," Ashley exclaimed, "but it's almost night time and the town is like twenty miles away."

Thomas looked at his partner sternly, "would you rather stay here until that ax wielding psycho comes back?"

That changed her mind instantly, as the two began walking down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>August 21, 2005<strong>

**7:40 P.M.**

Night had fallen; Thomas and Ashley were still walking down the path. As the woods began to fill with sounds and the cold wind rustled against the trees, fear slowly began to creep over Ashley. They were able to see the road with the camera's light, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Suddenly, as they came to a turn in the road, they heard the familiar sound of a deep bray and hollow moan; it sounded close.

Thomas and Ashley stopped in their tracks and looked at each other nervously. The sound came again, only louder. They turned and saw, stepping out of the dark woods behind them, about twenty feet away, was the mysterious figure. It didn't move, nor did it make a sound; it just stood there, staring at the officers.

Ashley turned on the camera's night vision and zoomed in to try and get a good look at the mysterious attacker. The image was blurred, but Ashley could barely make out the strange figure. It stood at a threatening seven feet tall; it wore no shirt, showing it had long muscular arms and a wide chest. On its waist, Ashley made out what looked like tight brown shorts; maybe fur. Then, Ashley saw the legs; they were as muscular as his arms and, it was difficult to make out from a distance, his feet were oddly shaped.

Thomas stared back at the figure as he carefully reached into his holster and pulled out his gun. "Ashley," he whispered, keeping his eyes on the creature, "go."

"What," she whispered in disbelief, "no, I'm not leaving you."

"That lunatic wants to stop us from showing that tape," Thomas said urging. "We can't let him get away with this. Now run."

As if hearing him, the figure let out a terrifying roar and began to charge at them with its hatchet raised.

"Run," Thomas cried as he raised the gun at the attacker.

Ashley instantly ran as fast as she could; the camera showing the fear on her face. Hearing the sound of gun shots, Ashley looked back for a second. Suddenly, she heard Thomas scream, followed by the creatures roar; then, there was silence.

Ashley instantly stopped and turned around. Was it over, did Thomas kill the attacker?

"Tom," Ashley called back, but there was no answer.

Slowly, she made her way to the curve, shivering nervously as she got closer. Ashley peeked around the curve and looked down to see Thomas lying face-down, motionless on the road.

"Thomas," Ashley squeaked as she moved in closer.

She stood over his body and slowly turned him over. She instantly shrieked when he saw his neck. It was nearly hacked off; showing a gapping opening with a flow of blood dripping from the cut.

Ashley gasped in complete terror and sadness, as she stared at her partner's lifeless body. Then she heard the terrifying roar, echoing from the night covered forest that surrounded her.

With fear and panic in her eyes, Ashley looked into the camera.

"This is Officer Ashley Riles," she spoke, with tears in her eyes. "My partner, Officer Thomas Stanton, and I were sent out here, to investigate a series of disappearances. We not only found the bodies of the missing people, but have also encountered the very man behind them. In an act of bravery, my partner gave his life, trying to stop the killer. He is dead now, and that psychotic killer is still somewhere close by. I fear that the killer may be after me next. Whoever finds this message, please take it to the nearest authorities. We can't let this murderous creep get away."

Just then, Ashley heard a series of grunts and moans coming from behind her. She turned the camera and screamed in terror.

The killer stood on a small mound above her. The camera caught the killers face, but it wasn't the face of a man. On the broad shoulders of the killer's body, was the neck and head of a vicious goat; with long devil-like horns that curved from the sides of its head.

The human goat creature let out a bray and, with its hatchet raise, charged at the terror stricken officer. Ashley, seeing the creature getting closer and closer, instantly jumped to her feet and ran.

The terrified officer hadn't gotten far, when she suddenly tripped and dropped the camera. Knowing there was no time to waste; Ashley got back up and continued to run.

The camera, still filming, showed Officer Ashley desperately running behind a curve; with the killer following close behind.

The camera went blank, but not before picking up the terrified scream of Officer Ashley and the vicious brays of the killer.

* * *

><p>When the Alton police station received no report the next day, a squad was immediately sent out to the bridge. Although the camera and its footage were recovered, the bodies of Officer's Ashley Riles and Thomas Stanton were never found. The authorities made a full search of the entire surrounding forest; the shack containing the bodies of the missing people was found, but they found no trace of the mysterious killer.<p>

The station reported the deaths of Ashley and Thomas as merely victims of homicidal attack, but did not release the camera's footage to the public; keeping it as evidence for further investigation.

Throughout the years, many people have reported attacks and encounters with unidentified beings and creatures, but have had no proof to verify their stories. Authorities continue to dismiss these encounters as simply misinterpretations and hoaxes formed by random groups. But with the case of Officer's Ashley and Thomas, we are left to wonder.

Are these reported encounters only images created by startled and terrified travelers, **or** **do they live among us?**


End file.
